1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical detection system for chemical monitoring and/or identification using invertebrates, especially insects. It also relates to a method for training invertebrates to detect at least one chemical, a method for training insects to display response behaviors associated with close range biological cues in a non-biological setting in response to a chemical odor as well as to the trained invertebrates used in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detector systems have played an integral and beneficial role in our culture for many years. Governmental institutions, medicine, agriculture, education, industry, and households rely on chemical and physical detectors for safety, quality control, research and communication. Gas chromatography and mass spectrometry have advanced the understanding of chemistry and the ecology and physiology of species (Olson et al., Physiol. Entomol., 1999, in press; Pare et al., Plant Physiol., Volume 114, 1161-1167, 1997), and x-rays and laser imaging have provided a means for detecting pathologies (Boice et al., JAMA, Volume 265, 1290-1294, 1991; Graham-Rowe, New Scientist, Volume 159, 24, 1998), including the quality of foods (Price et al., Food Technology, Volume 44, 6, 1990). Radar sensors are used internationally for communication, navigation, and entertainment (Galatie et al., Iee Proceedings-PADAR, SONAR and Navigation, Volume 144, 156-162, 1997) and Doppler radar systems monitor global weather patterns (Condella, Earth, Volume 7, 56-58, 1998). Near-infrared detectors monitor general vegetation health in agricultural systems (Bosch, Precision Farming: 20-24, 1997), accelerometers are used in cars to detect crash and signal deployment of airbags, and detectors are installed in homes to indicate the presence of harmful radiation, chemicals, and smoke (Edgerton et al., Environ. Science & Technology, Volume 20, 803-807, 1986; Lamarine et al., J. Community Health, Volume 17, 291-401, 1992).
Many of our technological developments have already been adapted from nature, for example, sonar, gyroscopes, heating and air conditioning, aviation, polyester, etc. (Au, Bioacoustics, Volume 8, 137-162, 1997; Engels et al., Studies on Neotropical Fauna and Environment, Volume 30, 193-205, 1995; Sherman, Agricultural Research, Volume 37, 18, 1989). However, with the exception of capturing the bioluminescence of fireflies, beeswax from bees, and the use of domestic animals as detectors (Cherfas, New Scientist, Volume 122, 45, 1989; King et al., Nature, Volume 249, 778-781, 1990), reliance on nature as models for technological development has been generally lacking. Only recently are investigations in the areas of robotics and biomimetics (Goldner, R & D Magazine, Volume 35, 77, 1993; Shimozawa, Rob. Autom. Syst., Volume 18, 75-82, 1996; Srinivasan, Materials Science & Engineering C-biomimetic Materials Sensors and Systems, Volume 4, 19-26, 1996; Weibecker et al., Talanta, Volume 44, 2217-2224, 1997) discovering nature's potential as models for technological development.
Domesticated animals, particularly dogs, have been relied upon as detectors. Historically, humans and domesticated animals have had a close association and many of these species have an incredible ability to detect objects and scents. Humans have been able to harness these abilities largely through training because of their ability to learn. Dogs have been successfully trained to detect narcotics, accelerants used in arson, and explosives, including landmines, and to track game and missing persons in search and rescue operations. How the learning process and human relationship with these domesticated animals works to create the responses to trained stimuli has never been totally understood. It is known that these animals often traverse and operate as effective detectors in less natural arenas, possibly because their historic domesticity has allowed them many years of adaptation to these environments. This ability has provided us with a means to utilize these trained and reliable detectors for our benefit in many different environments.
Although existing chemical detectors are specific and reliable and have allowed major advances in our ability to monitor systems, there remains a need in the art for chemical detector systems that have sensitivity, programmability, portability, and a cryptic nature that are needed for many current problems requiring detection and monitoring. The present invention provides a system and method of chemical detection which is different from prior art methods.